TV in Black and White
by Electra Heartbreaker
Summary: Sam is a city kid who had to move to a small town, which means going to a new school, starting all over again. He soon realizes that not everyone is a stranger to him. Dean/Sam, technically not actual wincest because they're not related in this fic, lots of OC as well as OOC, Rated M for language, sex and other serious matters. Don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

_Living without you is like TV in black and white,_

_You turn me on and brought color into my life,_

_When I'm around you, suddenly I realize,_

_That I was blind before I saw the world through your eyes_

_**Chapter 1: Ah, Fuck**_

Imagine that you have to move from one school, where you have a bunch of friends and more or less everyone likes you, to another where you zero friends or acquaintances. It sucks, doesn't it?

This happened to Sam Remington. He had to move from New York to a little suburban lane that was near New York, but it wasn't the same. Sam was a city kid. He was used to the hustle and bustle of NYC, and he loved every second of it! He wouldn't trade it for anything in the world! Unfortunately for him, though, he had to. His grandmother passed away recently and she left her house to Sam's mom, Ashley Remington. Ashley didn't want to sell the house, but she couldn't just leave it there like nothing. So she made the decision to sell their apartment and move into the house with Sam.

Sam Remington awoke to the sound of birds singing outside and the sun rays breaking through his windows, gently caressing his slightly tan skin. He turned it off and looked at the time; 6:24 AM. He had to be at his new school at 8:30 AM, so he had all the time in the world. He thought he would sleep longer, and he tried to go back to sleep, but it wasn't working; he was too nervous to sleep. New house, new town, new school, new teachers… He sighed and got up. He walked down the stairs and saw that his mother was still home. He then remembered that she starts work at 9 AM.

The woman turned and around and smiled. She had long dark brown hair, slightly wavy at the end. Brown eyes and a button nose graced her face. She was still wearing her pajamas and drinking a large cup of coffee. "Heya, Sammy. Good morning."

"Morning, mom" Sam smiled back and scratched his belly under his shirt. He walked over the one of the counters and opened the cabinet over it. He took out a box of cereal and then grabbed a big bowl from the cabinet next to it. He placed them both on the table and proceeded to the refrigerator; he took out some milk and walked back to the table. He poured the milk into the bowl and added his favorite cereal; Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

His mother, Ashley, looked at the cereal with a disgusting look. "How can you eat those? Honestly."

Sam chuckled. "Because they're the best?"

"But cinnamon!" Ashley argued.

"That's the best part" Sam answered.

"It's gross" she said, raising her hands in the air.

"You driving me to school later?" the boy asked and took a big spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

Ashley hid her grin behind her coffee mug and raised an eyebrow. "That won't be necessary, Sam."

Sam raised an eyebrow at her, his mouth slightly open. "What?"

His mother chuckled and grabbed him by the arm. "Come with me!"

She took him outside and Sam nearly fainted. Right there, in front of him, was standing a brand new black BMW M6 Cabriolet.

"Mom, why is there a new car in our driveway?" Sam asked, silently praying that it was his.

"What do you think?" she smirked. "Happy birthday, baby" Ashley said and hugged her son, kissing him on his cheek.

"But-but-but…" Sam was trying to say something but his brain was too busy processing the fact that he has a brand new kickass car. "M-my birthday isn't for another 2 months."

"I know, I know, but I thought you would love driving yourself to school, instead of your old mom having to always drive you. Besides, you'll get to impress the kids at school with it" she said with a wink.

"Mom…" Sam said and grinned at her. "You're the best mom, ever! I swear to God!" he said and hugged her tightly.

Ashley just laughed and hugged her son back. "Now let's get back into the house, we're in our pajamas for Christ's sake" she said with a laugh and walked in back with Sam.

"But just so you know, just because that was a gift doesn't mean I can't take it away" Ashley warned.

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. "Is this about gym?"

"You think?"

Ashley sat down back at the table and continued drinking her coffee. "I know you've been skipping gym lately at your old school, Sam."

"That's because our gym teacher was a drunk dumbass."

"Language, mister" the woman said. "But that isn't an excuse to skip gym class. How do you expect getting into Stanford, if you fail gym class?"

"I know, I'm sorry… But I bet the teacher at my new school isn't like that. I promise I won't skip another class."

"Good" she with a raised eyebrow. "I have to go get ready for work now" Ashley said standing up.

"What? You start at nine."

"Not today. I'm meeting with a client at the court earlier, we have to go through her case again. Her trial is today. And we live outside of the city now, Sam, it'll take a little longer for me to get to my destinations"

"That blonde woman? With the abusive husband?"

"Yeah" she sighed. "Poor woman… Anyway, I have to go" she said and kissed Sam on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah" Sam nodded.

"Love you!" she shouted, already running up the stairs.

"Love you, too!"

* * *

Sam was ready to go to school. He unlocked his brand new car and sat inside. He put the key in the ignition and turned it. The sound the machine made almost gave him a boner. "Oh, sweet lord. Let's rock this bitch!"

He knew his new school when he saw it, but he wasn't exactly sure where it was. Somehow he managed to find it, thank God.

When he drove into the school parking lot a bunch of teenagers stopped walking and stared at Sam's new car. He exited the vehicle and looked around. _'I'm liking this new car more and more by the minute'_

* * *

Sam first had to go the office to get some stuff dealt with, and get his schedule. You think they'd given him one before his first day, but sadly they didn't.

He walked into the office and walked over to the lady over the counter. "Um, hello" Sam greeted the woman.

"Hello. May I help you?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes. I'm new here and it was said that I should come here on my first day before going to any classes. I'm Sam Remington."

"Ah, yes! I remember you and your mother. Wait, I'll print out your schedule. What class are you?" she asked.

"4B" Sam answered.

The lady did some things on her computer and the printer started printing. She handed him the piece of paper and then did some more things on the computer. "Okay. Since first period is halfway through you can walk around the school, look at things and memorize them. Just make sure you attend your next class."

"Okay. Thank you" he said with a smile and walked out. He looked at his schedule and sighed. Stupid new school.

He walked all around school, trying to memorize where things are. The school had a pretty big cafeteria and there was even an outside eating spot with a bunch of benches and tables. It was great when the weather was warmer. You could sit outside, soak up some sunshine, enjoy your food, and catch up to date with friends. Too bad Sam hadn't any friend here.

Sam's first class that day was psychology, which he enjoyed to no end. He couldn't wait to go to Stanford and get a degree in psychology. He simply loved everything about it.

And his new teacher was amazing too; Miss Hacket. She was a tall woman, almost as tall as Sam himself. She had dirty blonde hair, usually tied back in a ponytail. She would always wear very casual clothes to school, unlike most of the other teachers; they were always dressed like they were at a fancy social event or something.

Miss Hacket, her first name being Susan, didn't feel like dressing fancy for teaching classes. It was school, not a brothel.

"Morning" Sam shyly said when he entered the class.

Susan was reading a magazine on her desk when she heard the voice. "Oh, good morning" the woman smiled. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Sam and I'm a new student here and this is my first day here" the teenager said.

"Oh! I think I remember seeing you in the office with your mom, I presume?"

Sam just simply nodded.

"Well, welcome to Rose Field High School, Sam! Go take a seat, class is about to start."

Sam did as told and took a seat in the first row next to the window. The other students were all looking at him, whisperings God knows what to each other.

"Morning, everyone! You probably all noticed the new face here!" Susan said and looked at Sam. "He's a new student at our school, so please make him feel welcome. Especially you, Mike."

"What did I do?!" Mike Foster asked in a hurt tone. He was known to be a jerk. Always trying to be cool, even if it meant hurting other people's feelings.

"Please, introduce yourself to us!" the teacher said and smiled.

Sam sighed and stood up, turning to everyone else. "Hi, I'm Sam Remington." He then sat back down and Susan just blinked a few times. She immediately realized Sam was more on the shy side.

Miss Hacket was about to say something, when the door opened and a skinny, fancy dressed blonde girl ran in. "Sorry I'm late!" she said and quickly ran to her seat. It was right behind Sam.

"That's the fourth time you're late for my class, Katie" Miss Hacket said, resting her hands on her hips, an eyebrow raised.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just that there was a huge line at Starbucks and I had to wait, like, forever! And you know how I get, if I don't get my morning coffee" she said.

"Unfortunately, yes" said Susan and chuckled.

Katie looked at the guy-Sam-in front her and raised an eyebrow. She turned around to her best friend Melody. "What's with Sasquatch over here?"

"He's a new student here" Melody said. "His name is Sam Remington."

"He's cute, to be honest" Katie said with a smirk. "And he's pretty tall, which means he probably has big feet. And you know what they say about guys with big feet!" She and Melody both giggled.

"Girls… Calm down…" Miss Hacket said.

Miss Hacket continued their debate from their last class. Then she handed all of them a sheet with exercises to do. Sam had no issues with it, naturally.

His next class was chemistry, another subject he enjoyed. Honestly, he enjoyed all of the scientific ones; except for physics, he hated physics with such a passion. Almost as much as gym class. But that was probably because of the teacher; he actually didn't mind doing some of the stuff there, but their old drunk teacher always ruined all the fun to it. He hoped things would be different from today on.

* * *

After 2 more classes everyone was headed towards the cafeteria, as the lunch break started. Sam was already sitting at a table, at an outside table.

A few tables away, Katie and Melody were checking him out. "Oh my God, he's so fucking cute!" Katie said. "He's all alone and sad!"

"Yeah, loneliness and sadness; total turn-ons" Melody said in a sarcastic tone. "Gurl, you better not go after whitey there."

"Why not?" Katie asked.

"Because you're the queen and he's basically a loser. And we don't even know him, he could be a serial killer!"

"Really? Serial killer? Really, Melody? Like, wow, oh my God, seriously? I just… Wow… That was… I…" Katie said, mocking her friend.

"Oh, shut up!" her friend said and playfully hit her. "I'm serious, though. He's a loser. And what happened to Alex, the quarterback?"

"Oh, boo him! Why would I settle for a bottle of water, if I can have that tall milkshake over there?"

"Okay, ew, you just, like, totally ruined milkshakes for me."

* * *

Sam just finished with English and exited the class. He was so focused on the schedule in his hands that he didn't see the person in front of him. He hit them and they both fell to the ground. "Oh my God! I am so sorry!" he quickly apologized and looked at the person; it was a girl. She had curly light brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a green sweater and some blue skinny jeans.

"No, it's okay. It was my fault. I shouldn't have just stopped in mid-hallway" she said and looked at Sam. She raised an eyebrow. "Hey, why have I never seen you here before?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm new here" Sam said and picked up the rest of the girl's books. "Here" he handed them to her.

"Thanks" she smiled. "I'm Sandy, by the way."

"Sam" answered said boy.

"Nice to meet you, Sam."

"Likewise" smiled Sam.

"Well… I'll see you around…" she said with a smile and started walking away.

"Wait!" Sam called after her. "Do you know where room 235 is?"

"Do you have History right now?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I have it too! We're in the same class apparently. Come on, I'll show you."

* * *

Sam was currently in gym class. They were all outside, waiting for their teacher. The female teacher, that taught the girls, told them to run 7 laps while they wait. Everyone grunted and started running.

Sam was running his 6th lap and he was starting to get _really_ exhausted. Mostly because the sky was clear as fuck, which meant the sun was directly shinning onto him, making him sweat even more, draining him of his body water. He kept telling himself 'just a little more, just a little more' to keep himself sane. He was now running his 7th and final lap and he felt like dying. His legs were hurting, he was sweating like a pig, he was hot like he came right out of an oven and he just couldn't do it anymore.

He walked over to the grassy area around the yard and threw himself on the grass. There was a tree growing right next to him, which gave him shade. It felt really nice. The wind blew a little, sending a refreshed feeling all across Sam's body. He closed his eyes a little, when he heard someone approach him. He opened his eyes and saw Sandy hovering over him, smirking.

"Why are you smirking?" he asked.

"Poor Sammy, you tired?" she asked with a laugh.

"Shut up, I'm gonna die."

"Don't worry, you'll live."

"Is your teacher insane? I mean, 7 laps doesn't sound so hard, but this yard is fucking huge and it's like a thousand degrees" he whined.

Sandy laughed a little. "You'll get used to it."

"I wonder what your new gym teacher will be like" she added.

"What?"

"Oh, you don't know? The boys are getting a new gym teacher. Rumor has it that's to die for! Young, athletic, hot as hell…"

"Sandy, stop fantasizing about a teacher, that's seriously weird. And you haven't even seen him yet." Sam imagined the look on Sandy's and all the other girls' faces when the new gym teacher turned out to be some balding, beer-gutted old dude.

"Hey, I think that's him!" Sandy said, a little too excited.

They both looked at him, but they couldn't see that much, as he was pretty far away. The other kids were all starting to swarm around him. Sandy and Sam weren't too far behind. They quickly made their way over. Sam had to see this 'hot as hell' new gym teacher.

The man was facing away from them, but when he turned around Sam thought he was going to throw himself under a bridge.

The man looked at him and they both had the exact same look on their faces; realization, horror, shock, panic, confusion.

"Ah, fuck" they simultaneously said.

* * *

Honestly, a wincest fic from he is long overdue, but finally here is one! Although, they aren't related in this fic. Don't worry, though; I'll give you some incest in later fics. But as of now, I hope you enjoyed reading this! It's very experimental, and I'm not 100% if I'll continue. It actually depends on how you guys react to it, and how much reaction there will be. I've got some pretty good ideas for this fic, so if you want to see them happen you better write a review! Thank you!

**_Electra Heartbreaker, xoxo_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Living without you is like TV in black and white,_

_You turn me on and brought color into my life,_

_When I'm around you, suddenly I realize,_

_That I was blind before I saw the world through your eyes_

_**Chapter 2: Not Guilty! Sort Of…**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Sam's POV**_

I walked into the old bar on a late Saturday night. The lights were dim and there was cigarette smoke clouding the space, making the place look like in an old classic movie. This was my last day of living in the city, New York to be exact. My grandmother passed away recently and she left her house to me and my mom. None of us really wanted to move, but mom also didn't wanna sell the house nor have someone else live in it in general. So she decided to sell our apartment and move to the suburbs. I hated her for that a little, but I got over it, to be honest. I mean, it was just an apartment. Even though I grew up in that place. And I was really gonna miss the city. There's nothing like New York. New York is not a city; it's a whole world. It literally has everything. And you know what they say; if you can make it in New York, you can make it anywhere.

I took a seat at the bar and ordered a cold beer. And normally I wouldn't ordered beer. I hated beer. Always have. But, seeing as this was my final night in New York City, for God knows how long, I might as well try something new.

If you're wondering how I got an alcoholic beverage, or how I even got into the club, with only being 17, then the answer is simple; fake ID. One of my friends made one for me and the rest of our gang one night when we went out drinking. They were made perfectly; they never failed me. But it could also be the fact that I'm slightly taller than most of my friends, which makes me look a few years older.

_**Normal POV**_

The bartender eventually handed Sam his drink and he took a little sip. God it was disgusting!

Sam heard a chuckle next to him so he turned his head. Right there, sitting next to him, was, in Sam's opinion, by far the most gorgeous man on Earth. He had the most beautiful green eyes Sam had ever seen; cute freckles spreading across the center of his face; a strong jaw line; long gorgeous lashes; full lips that were perfect to kiss and short, spiky dark brown hair. The teen didn't even notice him sitting down.

"I've heard sex is a killer. Want to die happy?" the man smirked, leaning in closer to Sam.

"Seriously? That's your pick up line?" Sam asked.

The man felt a little offended and angry that his pick up line didn't work. It usually worked. "I'm Dean."

"And I'm not giving a crap" Sam said, his tone lacking any emotion.

"You shouldn't be drinking beer" he said. His voice was deep and mysterious, and Sam was liking it a little too much.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sam, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, for starters, you're not 18 yet, am I right?"

Sam narrowed his eyes. 'Who the hell does this guy think he is?' "I'll have you know that I'm turning 22 in 2 months" Sam said as smug as possible, trying to sound convincing enough.

Dean raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked Sam.

"You turning 22 in 2 months" he answered. "Come on, kid, you're not fooling me."

Sam just rolled with his eyes and turned his head back to his beer. He looked at it and puckered his lips to the side a little. That beer was really disgusting.

He was about to pick it up when Dean picked it up. He took a large sip of it and exhaled after. "Good stuff."

"Hey! That was mine!" Sam protested.

"Oh, come on. You weren't going to drink it. I'm right, aren't I?"

Sam narrowed his eyes and sighed. He stood up and left for the bathroom.

Once inside he walked over to one of the sinks and turned the faucet on. He started washing his hands, even though he didn't really have to. He just hoped the annoying guy would have left by the time he came back. This was his last night in the city and he was not gonna let it be ruined by a desperate, middle-aged, sex crazed loser.

He looked up from the faucet, into the mirror, and saw said man standing behind him, a smug look on his face. A beautiful face that was, Sam had to admit, but he didn't want anything to do with that man.

"Did you just follow me into the bathroom?" Sam asked.

"Maybe" the man answered.

"God, you're a creep" said Sam and tried to walk away but the man stepped in front of him, not letting him pass. "Ugh!" the teen groaned. "Can you do me a favor and please leave?"

"Nope" Dean answered simply.

"Oh, come on! I did not come here to get sexually harassed by a dumbass like you!"

"Ouch" the man cried, holding his palm over his heart. "That hurt. I have feelings you know."

Sam sighed and looked at the man. "You know what, fuck it" he said.

"Wha-" Dean's sentence was cut short when Sam pressed his lips against his. The older male moaned and pushed his tongue inside of Sam's mouth, exploring every inch of the boy's mouth.

Sam started walking back and Dean followed him, both still smashing their lips at each other. Sam hopped on the counter and next to the sink, spreading his legs apart so that Dean could stand in-between them. He put his hands around Dean and pulled him closer. Their kissing was and rough and passionate, full of hunger for the other.

Dean started nuzzling on Sam's neck, gently biting, kissing and sucking on the skin. "Oh, God. Dean, Dean, oh!" Sam was moaning and gasping for air. Dean's bites, kisses and sucks were making him go insane.

Dean started lowering his hand. He placed it on Sam's crotch and squeezed. He earned a loud moan from the teen. He was enjoying this to no end.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Sammy? Huh?" Dean asked, now stroking Sam's erect penis over his jeans.

"Fuck yeah!" Sam said, eyes closed and mouth wide open.

Dean first unbuckled Sam's pants and then his. Sam scooted a little over the edge, arms still around Dean, and the said male pulled Sam's pants completely down, now hanging from only one of his ankles.

"Damn, you're so beautiful, Sammy" Dean said, scanning Sam's gorgeous body.

"Fuck me already, Dean!"

"As you wish" said Dean, breathing into Sam's ear.

He pulled down his black boxer briefs and pulled out his rock-hard dick. He spat in one hand and glided his fingers over Sam's anal opening. He gently started pressing in one finger and it made Sam almost scream. Dean had to press his lips against Sam's in order to hide the boy's screams and moans; he didn't want someone coming in looking at what was going on.

He then slowly pushed in another finger and then soon a third one.

"Mmm, Dean, just fuck me already" Sam moaned.

"What's the magic word?" Dean teased.

"Please, Dean! Please, fuck me!" Sam moaned.

Dean positioned his cock to Sam's entrance and started pushing in. "Oh my God!" Sam moaned.

"Relax, Sammy."

"Ah" the brunette teen moaned as Dean was sliding his dick inside of him. He dug his fingernails in Dean's back and threw his head back.

Dean was at first sliding it and out slowly, but fastened the pace when he saw Sam getting more used to the feeling of Dean penetrating him.

"Oh, God. Dean, don't stop" moaned Sam. He was loving the feeling. At first he was quite nervous, and it even hurt a little, but that pain was soon overshadowed by the pure ecstasy that was rushing through his body. He wanted Dean to keep thrusting into him forever. He could easily get addicted to this feeling. He now knew why people praised sex so much.

"Sammy, I'm close" Dean breathed.

Sam pulled Dean closer and started making out with him. Their tongues twirled, danced, battled; it was insane! "Ahhhh!" Dean broke off the kiss and moaned. "I'm... Gonna... Cuuuuuuum!" he yelled and shot his giant load of sperm directly into Sammy.

He then started stroking Sam's cock and the boy started moaning and gasping for air. He came moments later, the cum splattering all over his stomach and chest. Dean collapsed on top of Sam and rested his head in the crook of Sam's neck.

They were both still trying to regain their breaths, taking in deep breaths of air.

Dean slowly pulled out of Sam and pulled up his pants. Sam jumped off the counter and was caught by Dean when his legs couldn't hold him, his body still recovering from the feeling of euphoria. He chuckled and pulled up his pants. He grabbed a paper towel, soaked it with water a little and cleaned the cum off of his clothes.

"Damn, Sammy" Dean said with a smirk.

"Don't call me that" Sam said, slightly blushing.

"But I like it" the older male said, stepping close to Sam.

"Come on, let's go grab a drink before we get a second round" Sam said chuckling.

"I wouldn't mind!" Dean argued.

* * *

Sam and Dean were chatting and laughing. Sam was really enjoying his time with Dean. He would never have thought that Dean finished college. And a very good one too, in teaching! "So what do you teach exactly? Do you give private tutoring in PE?" Sam asked, obviously meaning something else than actually PE.

"Actually, yes" Dean answered with a serious expression.

"What?"

"I'm a gym teacher. Well, soon to be. I'm starting at a new school next week" the older male responded.

"Boring!" Sam whined.

"Hey! Gym class is not boring! It's good for your health!" Dean said in a very fatherly tone.

"Look at that, I'm not giving a damn again!" Sam smirked.

"Bitch" Dean said with a smirk and took a sip of his beer.

"Jerk" Sam responded, taking a sip of his coke. He decided to order a coke this time, as the beer was really not his thing.

Dean was looking at Sam with such dreamy eyes. The boy was so gorgeous. So innocent, yet so sexy. They were slowly leaning into each other. Their lips were apart barely 2 inches.

Sam was ready to lean in and kiss Dean, when his phone started buzzing in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out and realized his mom was calling him. "Crap!"

"What?" Dean asked.

"My mom's calling me. Be quiet!" Sam ordered and answered the phone. "Yeah? Hi, mom. I went for a little walk, I, um, couldn't sleep. Yeah, no, I'm okay. Yeah, I'll be home in like 10 minutes or so. I know, sorry. Okay, bye. Love you, too." He ended the call and sighed. He looked at Dean and was about to say something until he noticed that Dean was barely keeping himself from laughing. "What's so funny?"

Dean broke into a laugh. "Bye, I love you, too, mommy!" Dean said, teasing Sam.

Sam punched Dean in the arm and started walking away.

"Sam! Wait! I was just kidding!" Dean said, quickly catching up with Sam.

"I know, but I have to get home."

"Well, will I see you again?" Dean asked.

Sam raised an eyebrow and the older male's heart started beating out of control. 'Damn it, why did I say that? He's a fucking kid! One... One that I sorta had sex with...'

"Um..." Sam started and continued walking. "I don't know, I don't think so. Me and my mom are moving tomorrow. I only came here to get one more feeling of New York before leaving it..."

"What? Oh... "

Dean was about to ask Sam for his phone number, when the younger, yet slightly taller brunette, spoke up. "Listen, it was really nice meeting you. Like, really nice. But I gotta go now... So... Bye, Dean" Sam said and ran off.

"Sa-" Dean tried to call after the brunette, but he was already gone. "Bye... Sammy..."

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Sam thought he was gonna throw up. Standing right in front of him was the guy he had sex with last week. It was Dean!

Dean looked as shocked as Sam, if not more. He thought he was gonna throw up any second. He did not want his first job to start like this. He had sex with a high school student. HIS student! If anyone found out, Dean's career would be ruined!

"So, kids" the female teacher started, "this is Mr. Dean Winchester. He's going to be your new gym teacher!"

"Nice to meet you all" Dean said, a slight hint of worry visible on his face. He tried to look at Sam as less as possible. He did not want to make this any more uncomfortable as it already was.

After gym class Sam hurried into Dean's office and was greeted by the sight of Dean sitting behind his desk, worry written all over his face.

"I knew you'd come" he said with a chuckle that sounded like he couldn't believe this was all really happening.

"What. The. Hell. Are you. Doing. Here?" Sam slowly asked, eyes narrow.

"I work now here, if you haven't noticed yet! I told you I was starting a job at a school this week!" Dean protested, standing up.

"1 Universe, 9 Planets, 204 Countries, 809 Islands, 7 Continents, 7 Seas, 7 billion people, thousands and thousands of schools, and you had to choose this one!" Sam said in an angry voice.

"Hey, it's not like I knew you were now at this school! The whole universe doesn't revolve around you, Sam!" Dean argued, rolling with his eyes. "Honestly, the last thing I wanted was to be put in an awkward position like this! If anyone finds out what we did, I could get into a lot of trouble! We both could!"

Sam sighed and tried to calm down. There was no point in arguing. It wouldn't change the fact that he and Dean had sex, and are now teacher and student.

"Yeah, but you weren't my teacher back then, so it's really none of their business. They can't touch you."

"Sam, you were, and still are, not of the age of consent. I could still get charged with statutory rape" Dean said with a worried expression.

Sam sighed. He did not want Dean to get into any kind of trouble because of him. The fact that his mother was a lawyer wasn't helping, at all. "I'm sorry" he said, his eyes focused on the ground.

"For what?" Dean asked.

"For this whole mess! For jeopardizing your job and everything..."

"Oh... Sammy... Come on..."

'Again with that nickname...' thought Sam.

"It's not your fault... It's mine, really. I should have known better than to have sex with a minor... It was... A stupid mistake..."

Sam's eyes widened. His heart started beating fast, his body was being overflown with rage, hurt, sadness. "A... Stupid mistake?" Sam asked, trying to not let his emotions take over.

'Crap...' thought Dean as he realized what he said. "Sammy... I-"

"No!" Sam interrupted him. "I get it! I'm just some stupid kid that's in the way of your career! Sorry for existing, Mr. Winchester!" Sam shouted and stormed out of the room.

Dean sat down and buried his face in his hands. He felt like the biggest dumbass jerk in the world at that moment. He never wanted to hurt Sam's feelings.

Sam decided to just skip the rest of school for that day and went straight home. Luckily his mom wouldn't be coming home 'til 5 or 6 PM.

He parked his car in the driveway and headed straight up stairs. He threw his school bag on the floor and threw himself on his bed. He felt like he was gonna throw up any second. He hated Dean. He hated the things he said to him. He hated the stupid nickname he gave to him. He never wanted to see him again. 'I can't believe I let that idiot take my virginity... In a filthy bar... And I can't believe that I actually let him...' Sam thought, the corners of his eyes beginning to water up. He brushed away his tears and turned around, closing his eyes. Maybe he just needed to get some more sleep.

Later that day Sam was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich when the door opened and his mother, Ashley, walked in. "Hey, I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Sam shouted.

Ashley walked into the room and put her business case on the chair next to her. "Ugh" she grunted.

"Rough day?" Sam asked with a chuckle.

"Actually the drive was the worst part... I drove for like an hour!"

"That's what you get for moving so far away from your office."

"Don't sass me, young mister" his mom said with a smirk.

"Want one, too?" the brunette asked his mother, meaning the sandwich.

"Sure" she answered.

Sam took another plate and started making the sandwich. While making it he got an idea. "Hey, mom..."

"Hm?"

"Um... So I was watching this show earlier and these two people had sex, but one was a little younger than the other. They talked something about statutory rape. What is that anyway?" Sam asked, trying to come across with his lie, hoping his mother would fall for it.

"Well... Basically it means having sex with a minor. Of course, though, it depends in which state you are."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll each state has a different idea of how old you can be to still be considered a minor in such things."

"What's the age in New York?"

"17."

"Oh" Sam responded and his gloomy mood vanished instantly. He quickly finished his mom's sandwich and handed it to here. "Here you go" he said and went upstairs.

* * *

The next day, the first thing Sam did, when he came to school, was run off to Dean's office. He entered the room and found Dean reading some papers. "Dean!" he said with a bright smile.

"Sam?"

The younger brunette locked the door behind him and quickly ran towards Dean. "Sam?" Dean asked again with a confused expression.

Sam threw himself at Dean and pressed his lips against his.

Dean had no idea what was going on, but he was liking it a lot.

Sam eventually ended the long passionate kiss, gasping for air.

"What was that for?" asked Dean. "I thought you never wanted to see me again."

"They can't touch you, Dean!" Sam responded, completely ignoring everything Dean said.

"What? Who can't touch me?" the older brunette raised one of his eyebrows.

"The cops! Lawyers! Nobody!"

"Okay, Sam, have you been drinking anything you shouldn't? Maybe smoking? Did any of the kids give you anything to be sucked up your nose?"

"I'm not high or drunk or whatever, Dean! I'm great! I talked to my mom about our situation-"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Dean practically shouted as loud as he could.

"I mean, not _us_ literally. I said I watched a show and our situation happened. Anyway, I talked to my mom and she said that, if you're in New York and are at least 17 and you have sex with an adult, it's completely legal!"

"What? It is?" Dean asked wide-eyed.

"Yes!" Sam beamed.

"Oh, God!" Dean laughed and pressed his lips back at Sam's. Their tongues were exploring each others' mouths, their brains memorizing the taste. Dean tasted a little like beer and Sam tasted like cinnamon. He had Cinnamon Toast Crunch for breakfast that morning, obviously.

"Oh, crap" Dean said with a stunned look and took a step back away from Sam.

"What? What's with that face? Do I have bad breath? Wait, I think I have some gum in here!" Sam said and was about to check his backpack, when Dean put an arm on his shoulder.

"It's not your breath, Sammy... You're delicious."

Sam blushed.

"But, even though we didn't break the law earlier, we did sort of now... I'm your teacher now and you're my student..."

"Oh..." Sam realized that Dean was right. So much for his good mood. "So... What do we do now...?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Dean.

"Dean... I... Like you... A lot... And I don't know if I can wait until I graduate..." Sam confessed. Oh, God, this was his first time confessing his feelings for somebody. His heart was beating fast, his palms were sweaty, and his breathing became more intense.

"I... Like you, too, Sam" Dean said with a soft smile. "And I have to agree with you on that. There's no way I'll be able to keep my hands off that gorgeous body."

"Dean..." Sam said, his cheeks fiery red.

"That little waist, that perfect little ass..."

"Dean!" Sam snapped his fingers in front of Dean's face. "Focus!"

"God... This is harder than I thought it would be..." the older male said and bit his hand.

"So what do we do? And as much as I would love sneaking around, having sex in the janitor's closet, we can't. We can't risk getting caught."

"True... What if you just come to my place later?"

"And risk us getting seen by someone?"

"Sam, you might not anymore, but I still live in New York, as in the city. Nobody's gonna give a damn, if they see us there. It's like an hour away from this place."

"True... What do I say to my mom, though?"

"Well do you have to?" Dean rolled with his eyes.

"Yeah? She's probably gonna want to know where her son is and why he didn't come home from school!"

"Just tell her you're going into the city because you miss it."

"Okay" Sam sighed.

Dean cupped Sam's face and gently kissed him on the lips. It wasn't like any of the kisses before; this was one was slow, meaningful, loving. The older brunette eventually ended the kiss, but kept staring into Sam's beautiful eyes. "Now get to class, bitch" he said with a smirk.

"Jerk!" Sam called Dean as he pushed him away, walking out of the office.

"You know you can't get enough!" Dean called after Sam, a smug look on his face.

One of the fellow teachers walked past his office, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Uh... Good grades... You can never get enough good grades, young man" Dean shouted, pretending to be shouting after Sam.

The teacher shrugged it off and walked away. Dean sighed in relief. That was close. Not very, but enough.

* * *

Later, after school, Sam texted his mom, saying that he's meeting up with some old friends from the city. She told him it was okay, but that he should be home by 10.

Sam didn't go to New York himself, though, he just simply waited for Dean to come pick him up with his car while on his way from work.

The younger brunette was standing at a bus stop a few blocks away from school when he saw Dean's car approaching. The vehicle stopped and Sam opened the door. He jumped in and turned over to Dean, "Hey."

"Hey" Dean responded back with a smirk.

Their faces were so close, there was barely any space in-between them. Dean was the one to close the space between them this time, catching Sam in another slow and romantic kiss. "You ready to go?" he asked once the kiss was over.

"Totally" Sam answered, biting his lower lip from excitement.

The drive was mostly silent, with only a few sentences being thrown in every now and then. But it was a nice silence, it wasn't awkward.

Once they reached their destination, Sam's mouth almost fell off. He realized that Dean was living on the same street as him, while in NYC. Strangely enough, he never saw him around.

"Why haven't we met before?" Sam asked.

"Come again?" Dean asked, clearly confused.

"I mean, I lived on this exact same street, only a couple of blocks away. For the past 17 years! Why haven't we ever seen each other before?"

"Oh... Who knows. Guess we never went out at the same time or something." Dean actually had a different answer for Sam. He actually saw the teen around in the area many, many times. He always sort of admired him from afar. Not in a stalkery way, though; just casual observing every now and then.

They walked up the stairs and stopped in front of Dean's apartment door. Dean pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. "Make yourself at home, Sam" Dean said with a soft smile.

The younger, yet slightly taller, brunette walked in and was honestly amazed. He didn't imagine Dean's apartment like that at all! He thought it would be a typical bachelor-pad; beer cans everywhere, empty pizza boxes lying across the floor, porn just casually lying on the coffee table, and so on and so on. But it was actually a quite lovely apartment. It was spacious and clean, but the furniture wasn't the best Sam has seen.

Dean closed the door behind them and walked over to the couch, sitting on it. "Come" he said to Sam and pet the spot next to him, signaling the brunette to come sit next to him.

Sam sat down next to Dean and the older of the two spoke up, "so, um, you thirsty?"

"No, it's okay..." Sam said with a shy smile. "So remind me, why are we at your place?"

"Well it makes doing certain things much more easier and private" Dean answered, looking across the place.

"Mhmmmm" Sam smirked, "what kind of things?" He knew exactly what Dean had in mind.

"Oh, you know, drinking coffee, um, even talking" Dean continued, still trying to sound innocent.

Sam scooted a little closer to Dean and lowered himself. He rested his in Dean's shoulder, waiting for the older male to do something.

"Why, Sam, are you trying to seduce me?" asked Dean, still milking the innocence card.

"Well, it's not like it's hard" he said and pressed his lips against Dean's.

"Mmm" Dean moaned and started kissing Sam back. He put his arm around Sam in a protective manner, pulling him closer. He then started nuzzling on Sam's neck and the younger male threw his head back, enjoying the feeling Dean was giving him.

"Mmm, Dean..." Sam moaned. "That... That feels amazing..."

"Yeah?"

Sam could feel Dean's lips turn into a smile while he spoke up.

The older brunette then went a little further up, now nuzzling on Sam's earlobe.

"Oh, God..." Sam breathed. Dean really knew how to hit his spots, and that only after one night.

"You're so fucking delicious, Sam" Dean said, unbuttoning Sam's shirt.

"Hurry up."

"Well someone's impatient" Dean smirked and finished with the unbuttoning. He spread the shirt open and looked at Sam's toned body. It was a sight for sore eyes. Dean's sore eyes. Only Dean's.

He started gliding his palms up and down Sam's perfect body. He could see the boy's chest expanding and shrinking, as he was breathing deeply. He started kissing Sam's chest and continued his way down. He came to his happy trail and knowing where that led was making him happy.

"Dean?" Sam breathed.

"Hmm?" Dean hummed as he kissed Sam's flat; and slightly muscular, stomach. He lifted his head so that he was now staring directly into Sammy's beautiful eyes.

"Ever heard of the expression 'take your time'?" Sam asked, his eyes half closed.

"I want you to forget all about that!" he said, grabbing Dean by the shirt and throwing him on the couch. He hovered over him and started making out with, while palming Dean's erection over his pants.

"Such a thirsty bitch" Dean said with a smug expression.

"Jerk" Sam blushed and they continued their make-out session.

* * *

First of all, thank you for your sweet reviews and follows and what not. A smile always spread across my face when I saw an email about the story. Thank you, again!

Second, enjoy this chapter! I am deeply sorry, if there are any grammatical errors, but I literally wrote the whole thing on my ipod, and even though I had autocorrect, some things might not make sense; let's be honest here, autocorrect is awesome but sometimes it can be a bitch. I proofread it all, and I will do it again tomorrow, just in case!

So please review review review review REVIEW as much as possible! Just no flaming, thanks, nobody wants or needs that.

_**Electra Heartbreaker, xoxo**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Living without you is like TV in black and white,_

_You turn me on and brought color into my life,_

_When I'm around you, suddenly I realize,_

_That I was blind before I saw the world through your eyes_

_**Chapter 3: Dinner Is Served**_

Sam was still lying in Dean's bed, hours passed since their love making. Suddenly, though, Sam was woken up by a weird feeling. Someone was licking his hand, which was hanging from the bed. He chuckled. "Dean, I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff" he said, slightly grinning.

'Wait a minute... Dean, and people in general, don't have... Such long tongues...' thought the brunette and opened his eyes to be welcomed by the sight of a German Shepherd. "OH MY GOD!" Sam screamed, jumping back, covering himself with the sheets.

"What?! What happened?! Is everything okay?!" Dean came running into the room, worry written all across his face.

When he saw the sight of a frightened and confused Sam and his dog, Astra, looking innocently at the teen, the only thing he could do was chuckle.

"Who is that dog and why is it here?!" Sam asked quite loudly, basically shouting.

"That would be my dog and best friend, Miss Astra Winchester" Dean answered with a smile. "Come here, girl" he said and Astra quickly trotted to her master. "Good girl" the brunette grinned and petted his furry best friend.

"She nearly gave me a heart attack..." Sam said, taking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly. He looked out of the window and saw that it was already, more or less, dark. "Crap! What's the time?!" He quickly reached for the nightstand, trying to grab his phone.

"Calm down, it's 8.30" Dean reassured Sam. "I know you have to be home by ten, so if you haven't woken up by 9 I would have dropped like a bucket of water on you or something" he said.

"You wouldn't..." Sam said, worried about the answer he might get.

"Is that a dare?" the older brunette asked with a smirk.

Later Dean drove Sam back home, dropping him off a few blocks away from his house so that it wouldn't look too suspicious and that his mother wouldn't be asking questions, if she saw them.

Sam entered the house and closed the door behind him. He walked into the kitchen and saw his mother sitting at the table, doing something on her laptop. "Hey" she greeted him with a smile. "Had a fun day?"

Sam thought of all the things Dean did to him and his body and blushed deeply. "Very" he said with a choke and opened the refrigerator. He took out a yoghurt, went to one of the counters and took out a spoon. He then sat opposite his mom and started eating his dairy treat. "How was your day?" he asked.

"Ugh" she grunted, "I had better..."

"Is everything okay?" Sam asked, worried.

His mom faked a smile. "Yeah... You don't have to worry about it."

"You saying that only makes me more worried. Come on, what's wrong?"

Ashley looked at her laptop and closed it. She took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Your... Your father called me today..."

"What? Dad called you? What did he want?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. He hasn't heard from his father in around 9 years. Almost a decade!

"He... Um... He's getting married... And he said that we're invited to the wedding..."

Sam's thought he was gonna go mad. How dare he?! The man hadn't called Sam not once since in the last 9 years. And now he had the nerve to call his mother and invite them both to his wedding?! Sam stood up and stormed up to his room.

"Sam! Wait!" Ashley tried calling after him, but Sam had already locked himself in his room. She sigh and sat back down, trying to process all of this.

The next day after school Sam came with Dean back to his apartment again. He didn't even care about his mom not knowing where he is. If she'd call him he would just tell her that he needed some time for himself.

"What's wrong?" Dean sighed and sat down on the couch next to Sam, who was holding a pillow to his chest.

Sam just huffed.

"Come on, Sammy. You know you can tell me anything" Dean said and put his hand on Sam's thigh.

The younger brunette looked at Dean with an expression usually a puppy would have. He scooted over and snuggled into Dean's chest. The older male put an arm around Sam, gently and slowly running his hand up and down the teen's.

"So, what's bothering you?"

"My dad... Um... He left me and my mom 9 years ago... I never forgave him, honestly..."

Dean just kept nodding and running his hand up and down Sam's.

"He never calls either of us, not for my mom's birthday... Not even mine... So, yesterday my mom said that he called her and asked her if she and I would come to his wedding!" Sam's body was starting to slightly shake now, although more with rage than sadness. "I mean, the nerve that guy has! Not giving a fuck about me and my mom, the mother of his son, for the past 9 years, and then asking something like this!"

"Hey, shhh, calm down..." Dean tried calming Sam down. "Why do you even care about this? He's obviously a jackass, not worth your time."

"I don't know, I just... I hate that man so much... I can't believe I actually used to love him..."

"Well, in the end, he still is your biological father."

"I don't care... I just never wanna see or hear from him ever again..." Sam said and buried his head into Dean's chest, seeing warmth and comfort.

"Come here" Dean said with a smile and kissed Sam on the lips.

Sam let himself be overflown by the amazing feeling he always got when was kissing Dean. It was pure bliss.

Eventually Dean broke the kiss and hugged Sam tightly. "Don't worry about your dad, okay? He's an idiot for leaving someone as special as you."

Sam smiled at that. Dean could be a big tease at times, but he made Sam feel like a million dollars.

A few days passed, Friday finally coming along. Sam currently in gym class, relaxing on one of the benches. The other boys were playing football, but Sam wasn't really feeling like it. And, of course, sort of dating the gym teacher had its perks. One of them was having to play football if he didn't feel like it.

"Hey, Sam!"

Sam recognized the voice and turned around. "Hey, Sandy. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing" she said and sat down next to Sam, "our teacher gave us a 5 minute break. Why aren't you playing football with the rest of the guys?"

"Oh... I... Um... I just wasn't feeling like playing" he said with an awkward smile.

"And your teacher just let you sit here? Wow, he's so cool! And hot..."

Sam internally cringed when he heard Sandy saying Dean was hot. His Dean! And he wasn't the sharing type. "Um... Yeah, he's pretty cool."

"So, Sam, me and my friends are going to the movies later today. Wanna join us?"

"Um, are you sure it's okay if I come? I mean, won't your friends mind? I don't really know them..."

"But they know you" she smiled, "I mean, I told them you were cool and stuff. They're totally fine with you coming along. Come on!"

"Well..." Sam looked at Dean who was monitoring the boys. Today was Friday so his mom wouldn't mind if Sam asked about sleeping over at a friends place from the city. That 'friend' being Dean. But she wouldn't know that part, of course. Was he gonna go socialize and most likely make new friends, or go to Dean's place and have filthy gay sex? "I... Um... I don't know, I think my mom wanted me to do something today, but I'm not sure. I'll call her and ask her, and text you the details, okay?"

"Okay. Ugh, break's almost over. Text me later!" Sandy said and ran back to the girls.

Sam came home at around half past 3. He knew Dean had already left school at 1, as his work schedule was a hell lot different than Sam's school schedule. Which meant he would have to drive to his place by himself, if he decided to go. But there was still that offer that Sandy gave him. He took out his phone and started texting his mom. 'I'm gonna go catch a movie with some friends. Cool?'

He wanted a minute or two and got a reply; 'Sure. Have fun.'

He sighed and started walking upstairs. He had to get ready for the outing.

Sam was ready to go when his phone started vibrating. He looked at the screen; Dean. He hesitated for a second, but decided to pick up. "Hey, what's up?"

"Hey, Sammy" Dean said and Sam could practically hear the smile on Dean's face. "Got any plans tonight?"

"Um... No... Because I'm... Going to the movies with some friends..."

"Oh..."

_**SAM'S POV**_

I felt like Satan himself. I could see Dean's disappointed face right in front of me. But I couldn't abandon my social life for some guy. Even if that guy was Dean. We weren't even dating. Sure, the sex was great and everything. And I always get this amazing and safe feeling when Dean puts his big, strong arms around me. He-wait, I'm on the phone with him! I have to stop fantasizing!

"Yeah... Sorry..." I said.

"It's okay... Have fun" he said and hung up.

"Ugh" I grunted and shoved my phone back into my pocket. This was not the time to feel guilty about abandoning Dean for one night because I want a social life.

_**NORMAL POV**_

Sam parked right across the town's cinema and exited his vehicle. He saw Sandy, as well as another girl and boy, standing outside of it, debating who knows what.

"Hey!" Sam greeted everybody.

"Finally! What took ya so long?" Sandy asked.

"I... Uh... Never mind."

"Sam, these are my two best friends; Lilly and Austin."

"Nice to meet you" Sam said with a shy smile as he shook first Lilly's and then Austin's hand.

"Let's to watch a movie now!" Sandy cheered and everyone went inside the complex.

Halfway through the movie Sam started feeling bad for ditching Dean. Sure, they weren't exactly 'an item', but he loved spending time with Dean. And besides, who needs a social life when you have an extremely hot 22 year old sort-of boyfriend? Sam checked his phone for the time; 5.48 PM. If he hurried, he could be at Dean's place before 7. He put the phone back in his pocket and tapped Sandy's shoulder with his finger.

"What's up?" the brunette whispered.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but I think I'm gonna head home... My head started hurting and it's killing me..." Sam whispered.

"Oh... It's okay, I understand" Sandy smiled, "go home and get some rest."

"I will... Sorry, again" he said and got up, leaving the 3 friends.

He quickly got into his car and started the engine. "Come on, let's see how fast you can go" Sam said to his car, as if it were a person. He stepped on the gas pedal and was gone in a second.

* * *

Dean was at home watching some boring reality-television series about some celebrities. "Pf" he huffed, "spoiled rich kids..." He was hugging the pillow the same way Sam was hugging it a few days ago. It was a trait that he unconsciously picked up from the teen.

He picked up the remote and turned off the tv. "Might as well go to bed" he said, throwing away the pillow. He checked his watch; 6.36 PM. "What am I saying? My grandma goes to bed later than this!" he whined. "I wonder if there's any more beer..." he said to himself, ready to walk into the kitchen, but was stopped by a knock on his door. "Ugh" he grunted, "I'm coming!"

He opened the door and was assaulted by a pair of familiar lips. He opened his mouth and gave Sam entry. The teen shut the door behind them with his leg, his hands occupied by cupping Dean's face.

"Mmm, Sam, what are-you doing-here?" Dean managed to ask in-between kisses and gasps.

"Do I need an ulterior motive to come see you?" Sam asked, still exploring Dean's mouth, although it was already explored quite a few times.

"Nope" Dean answered and broke the kiss. "What about your friends and the movie?" he asked with a smug expression, feeling proud that Sam chose him over his friends.

"I don't know, I kept thinking about you being naked, on top of me, doing some dirty stuff to me" Sam said with a naughty smile.

"Ooh, I like the sound of that" Dean smirked and grabbed Sam by his hands. He pulled him to himself and the teen flung his legs around Dean. The older male carried them both to his bedroom, throwing them on the bed. He unbuttoned his shirt and was now hovering over Sam. He grabbed Sam's shirt and tore it right open, sending it flying all across the room. "Yeah, because letting me take it off normally is far too troublesome" Sam said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry, too impatient to touch you" Dean said as he started nuzzling on Sam's neck.

"Ah, Dean" Sam gasped.

Sam always tasted so good, and Dean could never get enough of it. He was officially hooked on a 17 year old boy.

Sam unbuckled his pants and Dean did the same. The younger brunette started groping Dean's half erect penis, stroking the skin up and down.

"Ahhh" Dean moaned, "Sammy..."

"Can I suck you off, Dean?" Sam asked with half closed eyes.

"Do it" Dean, more or less, ordered Sam. They switched positions so that Sam was now hovering over Dean.

Sam grabbed the waistband of Dean's boxer briefs and pulled them down. The older male's erect penis practically jumped up. Sam grabbed it by its beginning and started stroking it up and down, sending immense pleasure all over Dean's body. "You like that?"

"Fuck yeah" Dean moaned. "Suck me, Sammy. Suck me 'till I'm dry."

"No problem" said Sam and licked the head of Dean's member.

"Ahhhh, fuck" Dean moaned again, grabbing onto he sheets.

Sam licked the head a few more times before wrapping his lips around it. He lowered his head, more and more of Dean's dick disappearing into his mouth. He barely managed to get it halfway in, before starting to choke. He quickly took it out of his mouth and kept it stroking until his gag reflex calmed down. He then tried again, this time more careful.

Sam was bobbing his head up and down, enjoying the taste of Dean's penis and his pre-cum. He made sure to suck hard on it while removing it from his mouth, creating a loud *pop*. He kept stroking and stroking until Dean spoke up, "stop! I'm gonna cum!"

"Isn't that the point?"

"Yeah, but not like this" he said and pulled Sam over to himself. He switched their positions, so that now he was hovering over Sam again. "I wanna cum inside of you" he said with a smirk.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Sam asked, impatient.

"Such a thirsty little bitch" Dean chuckled with a smirk.

"Just fuck me already, jerk."

"Always so impatient" said Dean and reached for his nightstand, opening one of the drawers and getting out a bottle of lube. He squirted a generous amount on his hands and rubbed them together. He then placed his fingers over Sam's anal opening. He brushed them against it and then gently started pushing one in.

"Ahhh" Sam moaned, closing his eyes.

Dean loved how he could make his Sammy so helpless and weak just by pressing his finger into his ass. He then soon started pushing in a second one, being careful not to hurt his Sammy. Soon then came the third one. He kept pushing them in and out, stretching and preparing the teen for actual penetration.

"Can you just fuck me already?" Sam asked, basically whining.

"What's the magic word?" Dean teased.

"Please! Please, Dean, fuck me! Fuck me real hard, please!"

Dean pulled out his fingers and positioned his rock hard dick. He squirted some more lube on his dick. "You ready, Sammy?"

"Yes! So ready..." Sam said with a moan.

Dean slowly started penetrating Sam's entrance. He could feel Sam's anal muscles wrapping around his member, the friction driving him mad with pleasure. "Ahhhh" Dean moaned. "You're so tight, Sammy..."

"Deeper, Dean, go deeper" the moaning teen said.

Dean kept pushing his dick inside of Sam until he was completely in.

"Ahhhh" Sam moaned. "Fuck me, Dean! Fuck me hard!

The older brunette started sliding his member in and out of Sam, moaning and gasping for air as he did so. "So fucking tight" he growled.

Dean's rough voice and hard member were sending Sam's soul onto another level. A level he wouldn't mind never coming back from.

Their bodies were getting sweatier and stickier, hotter and hotter, completely overflown by the ecstasy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah" Sam kept shouting as Dean kept pounding his little ass.

"Yeah you like that, Sammy, huh? You like my big dick inside your ass?"

"Yes, Dean. Oh, God, yes! I love it!"

"You like it when I pound you extra hard like his, huh?" Dean asked and pushed his dick inside of Sam with extra force.

"Dean!" Sam cried out. "I'm gonna cum! Dean! So close!"

"Cum for me, baby. Come on, cum all over your perfect body!"

"Ah, ah, ah, oh yeah!" Sam kept moaning, "I... Can't... Aaaahhhhh!" He couldn't hold it in anymore. He came all over his body, the white liquid erupting from his penis.

"Oh my God!" Dean growled and came inside of Sam's ass. He kept growling and grunting until he finished. He collapsed on top of Sam, both desperately panting for air, trying to calm down their bodies.

"Sam..." said Dean, completely out of breath.

"What... Is it... Dean?" Sam managed to ask in between deep gasps for air.

"Don't take this the wrong way... But... You... Could do this professionally" Dean said with a chuckle.

Sam also chuckled. "What... A compliment."

Sam then curled up to Dean and gently kissed him on his beautiful, full lips. He closed his eyes and buried his head into Dean's chest. Dean put his arms around him, pulling him closer and kissing Sam's head, which was covered by slightly wet hair at that moment. Sam always felt so safe when he buried his head into Dean's chest and the said male put his arms around him.

* * *

Sam and Dean were currently watching some chick-flick tv series Sam wanted to see. They were sitting on the couch, Sam curled up nicely and Dean holding Sammy tightly.

Dean was about to start nuzzling Sam's neck, when suddenly the teen's phone started vibrating. 'Fucking hell' Dean though, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, mom. What's up?" Sam said into the phone.

"I'm... At Danny's place... Yeah. No, mom, we're not doing anything... Already? Fine, but it'll take like an hour to get home. Okay. Okay, yeah. Bye, love you, too." Sam hung up and shoved his phone into his pocket.

"Who is Danny?" Dean asked suspicious with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh... Um... My ex... We dated for a while last year. And my mom always liked him, so..."

"Aha... You dated? For how long?"

"2 months and a half, something like that..." Sam replied.

"Did you have sex with him?" Den asked, basically giving Sam the third-degree.

"Dean!" Sam blushed. "No, we didn't have sex... And why do you care, anyway?"

"I don't, it's just-" then Dean suddenly wondered something, "wait, did you ever have sex before meeting me?"

"No?" Sam simply answered.

Dean's eyes widened in realization. He was Sam's first. He took Sam's virginity. In the bathroom of a filthy gay bar! "Oh my God..." he quietly said, putting his hand over his mouth.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked.

"I took your virginity?" Dean asked, completely ignoring Sam's question.

"What?"

"Did I or did I not take your virginity in that fucking bathroom of a fucking bar?!"

"Yes! Why are you getting so upset about this?!" Sam never saw this side of Dean before. Granted, he knew him for less than a month, but you usually get to know a person you're regularly having sex with pretty fast.

"Fuckin' hell..." Dean cursed, looking around the room. He took a deep breath and walked over to Sam. He took the teen's hands and brought them up to his mouth, gently kissing them. "I'm sorry..."

"For what? Taking my virginity?"

"Yes?"

"Dean, it's no big deal!"

"Yeah, well, I still feel like a giant jerk! I never wanted you to lose your virginity inside a bad bathroom... You're so special, you deserve so much more..." Dean explained.

Sam could clearly see that Dean was really feeling about all of this. He hugged the older male, making sure to squeeze him very tightly. "It's okay... Please, don't worry about it..."

Dean chuckled. "Easier said than done..."

"Come on, it's not like you murdered my family or anything. Seriously, let it go."

Dean sighed. "Come on, get out of here, your mommy is waiting for you at home" he said with a smirk.

"Jerk" he said and kissed Dean goodbye.

"Bitch."

* * *

It was Sunday morning and Sam was in the living room couch, eating cereal and watching TV. Suddenly his phone vibrated. He looked at it and saw that he got a text from Dean; _'What are you wearing?'_

Sam chuckled. **'Barely anything'**

_'I like the sound of that'_

**'Dean... It's 10 in the morning, I am not going to sext with you'**

_'Oh come on! What if I called you and you made some erotic noises?'_

**'Seriously?**' Sam rolled his eyes, but in an amused way. Sometimes Dean could be such a little kid.

The front door opened and Sam's mom walked in. "Hey. Already up?" Ashley asked.

She was carrying some groceries so Sam got up and took the bags from her hands.

"Sam, I got it" she protested, but Sam ignored her. "Sometimes I think I raised you too well" she said with a chuckle.

"That's probably true" Sam said with a smile and took the groceries into the kitchen. He started taking the stuff out after he put the bags on the counters. "Why did you buy caviar? It's disgusting."

"You think it's disgusting, I like it."

"You're eating fish eggs" Sam said.

"You're eating cinnamon" Ashley countered with a smirk. "And I bought it because Katherine is coming to visit us."

"Katherine? As in your college roommate?" Sam asked.

"Is there any other?" Ashley asked with a chuckle.

"But why caviar? I remembered that whenever Katherine came to visit, you two would always go out for drink and get home in the morning, still drunk as hell" the brunette laughed.

"You knew?" she asked, surprised.

"Mom, I once had to unlock the door for you because you were too drunk and couldn't get the key into the hole, and then you threw up all over the bathroom."

"Well, there goes my Mom of the Year Award..."

"It's okay, mom" Sam reassured his mother, "You've been busting your ass off so that we had a roof over our heads, a full fridge, hot water" Sam started listing, "and now you bought a fancy car. If you want to have a fun night with one of your friends, who am I to judge?"

Ashley laughed back a few tears. "I really did raise you too well" she chuckled and hugged Sam.

"So, why the caviar?"

"Well, I thought Katherine would prefer a fancy dinner over tequila shots."

San raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "She won't."

"I know" Ashley chuckled as well.

* * *

Sam was lying in bed, looking at his phone. Suddenly he got an idea. He dialed Dean's number and waited for him to pick up.

"I see you took me up on my erotic noises offer" Dean said.

"No, I didn't, you idiot" Sam rolled his eyes. "I just wanted to ask you, if you're free tonight."

"Why? You wanna come over?"

"Actually, I thought about you coming to my place" Sam grinned.

"What? What about your mom? Are you gonna lock her in the basement?"

"Yes, Dean, that is exactly what I'm going to do" Sam said in a sarcastic voice. "No, she and her friend are going for drink tonight and she usually doesn't come back until the morning. So, I thought that you could come over here... And I would make us dinner... And dessert, of course." Sam smirked at the dessert part, obviously meaning sex.

"Ohhh" Dean chuckled. "I'm liking the sound of that. What time do you want me to come?"

"Um... They're gonna leave at around 7 probably, so you should come at around 8. Okay?"

"Sounds like a date! I can't wait to undress you in your house, fuck you in your bed..."

"I am hanging up now. Bye, Dean" Sam said with a smile and hung up.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Ashley ran to the door. She quickly fixed her hair and opened the door. "Katherine!"

The woman standing in front of Ashley had long, slightly curled red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a quite revealing black cocktail dress and the matching pair of red sole Christian Louboutin high heels. "Ashley!"

The two ladies hugged and laughed. "It's been ages!" Kathy said.

"Katherine, we do this every year."

"Yes, I know, but I always have the best time out drinking!"

"Aww" Ashley grinned.

In that moment Sam walked down the stairs.

Katherine gasped, resting her hand on her chest. "Is this little Sammy?"

Sam felt a little awkward hearing the nickname Sammy, as it became quite the frequently used word by Dean, especially when they were doing the nasty. "Hi" he greeted the woman.

"Gimmie a hug, you big oak!" she smiled and hugged the larger teen. "I can't believe you're so tall! You were always so tiny!"

"Yeah, well, puberty does its things" he chuckled.

"So, do you want some coffee before we go?" Ashley asked.

"You know what, why don't we all go out for dinner?!" Katherine proposed.

"What?" Sam and Ashley asked, simultaneously.

"Yeah! We could all catch up, it's my treat!"

"No" Sam said, a little too quickly, "That's okay! I don't want to intrude yours and mom's night. You two go have some fun!"

"Are you sure?" Kathy asked. "I would love to discuss your future with you! Your mom told me you're planning on going to Stanford. You know, I have some connections there, I could easily get you in there."

"Katherine, that's okay. I want Sam to get into college by being a good student, not connections" Ashley said with an awkward smile.

"Okay, okay, but if you ever face any issues, call me."

"Will do" Sam smiled.

"Now let's go! Ladies night out!" the redhead cheered and put an arm around Ashley.

"Sam, make sure you lock up all the doors before you go to bed and-"

"Mom, I'm almost 18, I'll manage."

"Okay. Bye, love you!"

"Love you, too! Have fun!"

The two women left the house and Sam sighed in relief. His mom won't be the only person having a blast tonight.

* * *

Dean stopped his car across Sam's house so that it wouldn't look to suspicious, if any neighbors wondered. Sam sent him a picture of the house with the address before, making extra sure Dean wouldn't get lost.

The older brunette walked over to the lovely house and stopped in front of the door. He sighed one final time, trying to calm down. He eventually knocked on the door and waited for Sam to open it.

The door opened and a huge grin sneaked its way onto both brunette's faces. "You made it" Sam said, grinning like an idiot.

"I told ya I'd come" Dean said, smiling.

Sam took a step back and Dean stepped in. He closed the door and threw his hands around Dean, catching his lips in a wild and passionate kiss.

Their tongues battled for dominance, dancing, twirling, and colliding against each other. Sam's heart started beating faster and his palms were getting sweatier and sweatier. It was always like this when he kissed Dean. He was only with one person before, but Sam knew Dean gave the best kisses in the entire world.

"Dessert already? We haven't even eaten" Dean grinned, staring into Sam's beautiful eyes. They were practically gleaming with happiness.

"Oh, we are definitely going to eat first. I did not stand over that oven for almost an hour for nothing."

"Spoken like a true little housewife. My little housewife" Dean said with a smug look on his face.

"Watch it, mister" Sam warned Dean, "I have lots of sharp knives at my disposal."

"You'd never kill me" said Dean, smug expression still in-tact.

"Oh, really? Why do you assume that?" Sam asked, a little smirk appearing on his face.

"You'd miss me too much" Dean said, completely confident in himself. "Admit it, you're addicted to me and my smoking body."

Sam laughed. "Vain much?"

"Now, now, I know it's true. Nobody can withstand all of this" Dean said, gesturing his body with his hands.

"Go sit down, Narcissus. Dinner is served."

The boys enjoyed in their delicious dinner. Dean was really surprised to find out that Sam was such a good cook. He knew the teen was more mature than kids usually his age, but he was always being surprised.

"You ready for dessert?" Sam asked with a smirk, standing up and carrying the dishes to the sink.

"Totally."

Dean was waiting for the dessert when suddenly Sam started putting his hands around him, caressing his chest. "Ah, Sammy... Why-What about dessert?"

"Dean, dessert as in sex" Sam explained.

Dean smirked and pressed his lips against Sam's. "Oh, really? I had no idea." Sarcasm was basically dripping from Dean's words.

Sam took Dean's hand and led him upstairs. They walked into his room and Dean was shocked how big it was. And fancy. Having a mom as a lawyer isn't bad at all.

"Sam, isn't your bed a little too small for the both of us? I'm surprised it's big enough for you even!"

"Well, where do you want to do it? On my mom's bed?" Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean made a thinking face and Sam slapped him gently. "That's disturbing!"

"Come on, don't ya have a guest bedroom or something?"

"Huh" Sam realized, "now that you mention it..."

Madonna's Justify My Love was playing in the background, the lights dimmed and scented candles were laying all over the room. Sam was arching his back as Dean was sucking him off. Those perfect full lips around his throbbing cock, it disappearing and reappearing out of Dean's mouth. "Ahhhhhh" Sam moaned with the voice of a 12 year old.

Dean stopped sucking and smirked, proud of himself for causing Sammy to act like that. "You're so beautiful, Sammy" he breathed and kissed Sam's stomach.

Sam grabbed the bottle of lube on the nightstand-he took the lube from his room-and gave it to Dean. "Fuck me already, Dean, please..."

"Always so thirsty" Dean smirked. "No."

"What?" Sam asked. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I'm not gonna fuck you yet, Sammy. I want this to be special, slow, something you will always remember..." Dean squeezed some lube on his fingers and position then over Sam's entrance. "I want you to always remember this. I want you to be always thinking of me. Always thinking about tonight" he said and pressed the first finger inside slowly. "You're such a beautiful guy, Sammy, so kind and loving, and you show know something about me" Dean continued, pushing inside another finger, "I don't like to share. What's mine is mine" he said in a very possessive tone, pushing in the third finger. He was now massaging Sam's anus, sliding his fingers in and out. "So, never forget, Sammy. I will always be there for you, whenever you need me. I will never leave your side" he said and slid his fingers out. He grabbed the lube and squeezed some of it on his hand and massaged his dick with it. Dean grabbed Sam's legs and put them around his body.

"Dean..." Sam moaned. "Please..."

Dean kissed Sam gently on the mouth and slowly started penetrating Sam.

"Ahhhh" Sam moaned, gasping for air.

Dean gently rocked his hips, his dick sliding deeper into Sam. Sam's anal muscles stiffed and wrapped themselves around Dean's cock, causing friction and immense pleasure to the older male.

Dean pressed his lips against Sam's. These kisses were very gentle, their lips stopped touching barely, but even the slightest touch made them both go insane. The older male started thrusting into Sam, growling in a low voice, moans escaping in-between those growls every now and then.

Sam's eyes were completely shut, his mouth wide open. He and Dean had sex on so many occasions, but this was different. This wasn't just sex; this was two bodies becoming one on every possible level.

Sam's grip on Dean's back tightened, his fingernails burying deep into the skin. "Oh my God!" Sam nearly cried. Dean was hitting the right spot. The best spot. He was hitting it and it was driving him beyond insane. He couldn't remember anything in that moment. It was like his brain shut down everything else to process all the pleasure. "Dean, oh my God! Yeah! Yeah! Right there! Fuuuuck!"

Dean fastened his thrusts and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold it in. He would be cumming every second. The sight of Sammy lying underneath him, sweating, gasping, moaning his name; it was all too much. "Sammy!" he moaned loudly, spilling a giant load of semen into Sam.

Sam came a few seconds after that, his cum landing all over his torso. He opened his eyes, still panting. Both were panting.

Dean fell down next to Sam.

"That... Was... The... Best... Sex... Ever..." Sam managed to say in-between pants.

Dean snuggled into Sam's neck crook and gently kissed his neck. "I love you, Sammy..." he said, practically already asleep.

"I... I... I love you, too... De" Sam said. He actually said it. He told Dean he loved him. And Dean loved him. He closed his eyes and threw his hand around Dean, falling asleep with a huge smile.

Sam slowly awoke to a giant source of warmth underneath him. He slowly managed to open his eyes and saw Dean sleeping. He had one arm around Sam in a protective manner. Suddenly all the memories of last night came rushing back. What he and Dean did. How good it felt. How Dean told him that he loved him. How Sam told him that he loved him too.

But then, suddenly, another memory came back; his mom leaving with Katherine, probably returning in the morning. 'Crap' he thought and looked at the clock on the nightstand; 5.52 AM. He quickly got up and walked to his mom's room. He opened the door and peeked inside; the bed was untouched. He practically ran downstairs and checked the entire ground floor. His mom wasn't home; yet.

"Dean!" he shouted as he came running into the room. "Dean!"

"Hey, baby" the older male said with a sleepy smirk. "Good morning." He grabbed Sam by his shoulders and pulled him to himself.

"No!" the teen protested. "You need to leave! Like, right now!"

"What?"

"It's almost 6 in the morning! My mom isn't home yet, but she could be any minute!"

"Crap, crap, crap!" Dean started cursing and got up. He quickly got dressed and they both went downstairs.

"Last night was… Amazing, Sammy. Thanks" said Dean with a warm smile.

Sam chuckled and hugged Dean. "Did you really mean it?"

"Mean what?" Dean asked.

"That… you loved me…"

"Oh… That… I… Wait, you said it too."

"Avoiding my question."

"I… Uh…" he shoved his hands in his pockets as deep as he could, looking at the ground. He sighed and tried to form words. "I suck at talking about my feelings… But… Yes, Sam. I really meant it."

Unaware to them, Sam's mom was almost at the house. She spotted Sam and a man, one which she never saw before, talking to each other. She stopped the car and continue observing them. 'Who is that?' she thought.

Then the unimaginable happened. Sam and the man kissed. Ashley's mouth dropped. The man turned around and walked away from the house, across the street and into his car. Ashley ducked her head as he drove away, trying not to be spotted. She looked back up and saw that Sam was already back inside the house. She swallowed a giant lump in her throat and drove into their driveway. She sat in the car for a while, processing what she just saw. "Oh, Sam… What are you doing?" she asked, as if Sam was right next to her.

* * *

It's really late as I'm uploading this. So sorry if there are any mistakes, I'll look for them tomorrow. I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews! I love you!

So what do you think? I know the story might be going a little fast, but that's because I'm not planning on making this a 300 chapter story. So please review, review, review, review, review, review AND REVIEW!

_**Electra Heartbreaker, xoxo**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Living without you is like TV in black and white,_

_You turn me on and brought color into my life,_

_When I'm around you, suddenly I realize,_

_That I was blind before I saw the world through your eyes_

_**Chapter 4: My Married Boyfriend**_

Sam was lying in bed, Dean's bed, while the said man was still sleeping. He asked his mom, if he could spend the night at Danny's place. She seemed a little reluctant; but she eventually said yes. Sam was looking out of the bedroom window, watching the rain. He remembered the day he first met Dean in that bar. It was raining that afternoon, quite strongly. Everything was wet and the smell of wet concrete was everywhere-logically, of course, since it is New York, the concrete jungle.

He looked at Dean. His chest was slowly rising and falling. His expression looked so soft. Sam was pretty sure that Dean was even more beautiful when he was asleep. If that's even possible.

"Pssst."

"Dean..." Sam said softly, placing a hand on Dean's chest, shaking him gently. "Dean, wake up."

He felt a little guilty for trying to wake him up. He knew how much Dean loved to sleep. "Dean!" he said, this time slightly louder, shaking him slightly stronger.

"Not the pie!" Dean shouted as he sat up. He looked at Sam and realized that he woke him up.

"I see you're awake" Sam said, blushing slightly due to the obvious fact that he woke Dean up.

Dean groaned and threw his head back onto the pillow. He covered himself with the sheets all up to his neck. "What is it?"

"Listen" Sam said, almost whispered.

Dean moved his eyes left and then right, trying to find something to focus his hearing on. "What are we listening to?" he asked in a whisper.

"The rain."

Next thing Sam knew he was lying on the cold, hard ground. Dean pushed him off. "Hey!"

"You woke me up to listen to rain?!" Dean asked sending Sam a death glare.

Sam climbed back into bed, snuggling into Dean. He intertwined their legs, his head resting on Dean's chest. "I love listening to rain."

"So you thought I'd like to listen to it, too" Dean said looking at the clock on his nightstand, "At 2:13 AM."

"Sorry..." Sam apologized, feeling bad about waking Dean up.

Dean sighed. He put his arms tightly around Sam, "It's okay."

"It's just" Sam started, "it was raining in the afternoon of the day we first met" he explained with a soft smile.

Dean chuckled. "You are such a hopeless romantic, Samantha."

Sam hit Dean in the stomach with his palm, earning a cry from the older male. "Point taken..." he cried.

* * *

Sam came home the same day in the afternoon. He walked into the kitchen and saw his mom preparing lunch. "Hey" he said with a smile.

"Hi..." Ashley answered back with a smile as well, although hers was weak.

"What'ch you making?" Sam asked, stepping behind his mother and looking past her shoulder, which wasn't hard as he was quite taller than her.

"Wiener Schnitzel and French fries."

"Great!" Sam grinned and sat down at the table, pulling out his phone.

"How was your stay at Danny's?" his mother eventually asked. Ashley was 99.9% sure that Sam wasn't at Danny's place; he was definitely at that other guy's place. He never saw him before, and she was worried to death about letting Sam go, but she had a little plan. She called Danny after Sam had already left and asked him about Sam. He said he didn't know anything, as they haven't spoken in months.

"It was okay..." Sam lied.

"Where were you really?" Ashley asked, turning around so that she was facing Sam. She was resting her hands behind her on the counter.

"What...?" Sam's heart started beating like crazy.

"I know you weren't at Danny's place, Sam, I called him. Where were you really? And with who?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"I... I was at Sandy's... I told you about her once." Sam couldn't tell his mom about Dean. And even if the motherly part of her would somehow understand, the lawyer part would make sure Dean never got a job on the West Coast ever again.

"Oh..." Ashley still wasn't believing Sam. She could smell a lie a mile away. Especially her son's. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to her place?"

"Because... I don't know..." God Sam wanted to just throw himself under a train in that moment. His lying way getting bigger and worse by the minute. "I'm sorry..."

"I will forgive you, but only if you promise me to never do something like this again. Next time you're telling the truth."

"Okay... I promise..."

* * *

Ashley stepped out of her office and was greeted by the sigh of Donna Lakers, one of her coworkers and good friends. "Here you go" the woman said and handed Ashley a cup of coffee.

"You know when I need before even I know" Ashley chuckled.

"How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm about to meet a client. He's divorcing his wife" she said and rolled her eyes. "They both got married when they finished high school. And after 4 years, they're getting a divorce. Imagine that. These kids today..."

"What got up your behind?" Donna asked with a chuckle.

Ashley looked at Donna. She wanted to tell Donna about what she saw that morning, but she couldn't. She wasn't even sure what was going on herself. She needed proof first.

While Ashley and Donna were chatting, the elevator down the hall stopped and the doors opened. Out came a young man, short and spiky brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket, some older looking jeans and a pair of worn out boots. He was holding a big yellowy-orange envelope in one of his hands. He walked up to the women. "Ashley Remington?"

Donna and Ashley both looked at him and Ashley coughed on her coffee. "Oh my God!"

"Girl, you okay?" Donna asked her friend.

"I... It was hot..." Ashley lied. She looked at the man and almost fainted. That was the man she saw kissing Sam! "And you are?"

"Dean Winchester."

"Oh..." 'OH!' "You're the one that's divorcing his wife!"

"Yup" Dean said, his lips forming into a thin line.

"Um... Come into my office" she said and opened the door. "I'll see you later, Donna."

The two entered Ashley's office. Ashley sat down at her desk and gestures Dean to sit on the chair across hers.

"So... Dean... Let's get started" Ashley said with a fake smile.

* * *

Ashley came home late in the night. Sam was already asleep. She quickly checked up on him, making sure that he was in his bed.

She walked downstairs into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She was still processing what she learned about Dean Winchester today. The man she was pretty sure her son was seeing. God, even thinking that have her a headache. And it wasn't the fact that her son was seeing another guy. No, she had accepted Sam's sexuality since the beginning. It was the fact that Dean Winchester was 22 and married!

Suddenly, Ashley got an idea. She picked up her purse and took out Dean's file. She opened the folder and scattered the papers on the table, making it look like she was up all night looking at them. 'I'm doing this for you, Sammy.'

* * *

Sam had just woken up. He walked downstairs into the kitchen. His mom was apparently still asleep, as she wasn't there. He prepared himself his favorite cereal and walked over to the table. He was chewing his cereal when suddenly something caught his attention. There were a bunch of files on the table. He quickly peeked at them and hurriedly scanned his eyes over them. Suddenly his mouth dropped open and his bowl fell from his hand. It landed on the floor and scattered into a hundred pieces, the milk and cereal splattered all around. Sam picked up the papers with shaking hands. 'Dean Winchester... Born January 24th, 1991... Sex: MALE... Marital status: Married...'

"Wh-what?" Sam's whole body was shaking. He couldn't believe what he was reading. Was this really his Dean? Maybe it was another Dean Winchester? But the date of birth and everything else matched. Sam was getting tears in his eyes when he looked down. He saw the broken bowl and cursed. "Shit!" He kneeled down and started picking up the broken pieces. His eyes were getting wetter and wetter, until tears finally started flowing down his cheeks. He was holding back sobs and hiccups. "Shit... Shit... Shit!" He kept cursing until he finally started sobbing out loud.

Unaware to Sam, Ashley was standing back on the staircase, listening to her son's cries. Her hand was covering her mouth, as she was barely keeping herself from crying. "I'm sorry, Sam..." she whispered.

* * *

Dean was picking up some stuff in his living room when he heard a loud and strong knock on the door. He raised an eyebrow. Who could that be? "I'm coming!" he shouted and put the stuff on the couch. He walked to the door and opened it. He was greeted by the sight of an upset looking Sam, holding some papers in his hand. "Sammy?"

Sam didn't say a word. He just marched into the apartment and turned to Dean. His eyes were still slightly red, indicating that he'd been crying.

"Sam, are you okay?" Dean asked.

"No really" Sam said, almost shouted. He threw the papers on the table and crossed his arms. "Care explaining?" He was barely keeping himself from crying.

Dean looked at the papers and sighed. He was gonna have a lot of explaining to do. "Sammy..."

"Don't call me that! I hate that stupid nickname! I would rather hear an explanation!"

Dean sat down and sighed. He thought about lying to Sam, making up some lame excuse. But this was Sammy. His Sammy. He couldn't lie to him. Which was ironic, since he already had. "Um... Take a seat, Sam."

Sam didn't sit down. He just stood there, arms still crossed. Waiting for an explanation.

"Okay, you can stand..." Dean rubbed his eyes with his palms. "Um... I..."

"_Today_, please, Dean!"

Dean closed his eyes. Normally he wouldn't take such an attitude from just anyone. But he felt like he deserved to be yelled at. Sam had every right to be mad at him. "My parents and I... We had a tough relationship. They thought... They thought I would do anything they said... They wanted me to become a doctor" Dean laughed, he would be a suit doctor. "I wanted to be a gym teacher... And after I told them that, they said they wouldn't be paying for college..." Dean sighed, trying to calm down; remembering that period of time in his life always made him nervous. "So... I went out for a drink to this bar, I needed some time to think about what I could do."

Sam was still carefully listening to Dean.

"So... Then I met this girl... She wasn't exactly a super model, but she wasn't that wrong either. And it turned out that she had a rich father..."

Sam tensed up, knowing where this was going.

"She told me that she used to be kinda fat and ugly when she was younger, and that boys never acknowledged her... I kinda felt sorry for her, she was a good person... Um... So, yeah... She had a lot of money and some self-esteem issues... And I needed money..."

"Dean... You didn't..." Sam started, eyes wide open.

"Yeah, Sam... I did... I married her for the money..."

Sam took a step back, the look of disappointment and anger in his eyes.

"Sam..." Dean stood up and took a step closer.

"No! Stay back! Take one step closer, and I swear to God you will never see me again!"

Dean didn't believe Sam was actually capable of doing that, but he didn't want to risk it. He already made enough dumb decisions in his life.

"I'm trying to make things right... I'm divorcing her, I told her the truth..."

"What did she say?" Sam asked, eyeing Dean, making sure he wouldn't take any steps closer.

"She was upset at first... But she forgave me. She said we both got married for ulterior motives. She wanted a guy, I wanted cash..."

"But... You're gay... How did you sleep with her?"

"About that..." Dean coughed.

"No" Sam's shoulders sunk. He looked like his puppy just died. "You're bisexual?"

Dean nodded, his hands buried deep in his pockets. He couldn't even look at Sam.

"I... Unbelievable" Sam laughed. "Anything else I should know? Is your name even really Dean? Were you born a female and transitioned into a dude?!"

"No!" Dean shouted, slightly hurt. "You really think the worst of me, don't you?"

"I'm sorry, but it's not every day that you find out you're sleeping with a married guy, who you thought was gay, but is also actually bisexual!"

"Okay, I know you're upset but-"

"No but! How could you do this to me? I trusted you! You were my first!" Tears were already flowing down Sam's cheeks, but he didn't care. It felt good to let it all out, including the tears.

"Sam! Please..." Dean was on the verge of tears himself. "I didn't wanna tell you because I knew this would happen..."

"Oh, so you were just going to lie to me the whole time? You would never once tell me?!"

"Maybe! I... I don't know..." Dean sat down at the table and covered his face with his hands. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Sam... Please... Don't be angry... I... I love you..."

Sam walked over to the table and sat down opposite of Dean. "I don't know if I believe you anymore..."

"What? No... No, no, no" Dean kept saying. "Sam, please, you gotta believe me! I really love you! I swear! I'm divorcing the woman! I'm with you!"

Sam looked at the ground. All of this was giving him a headache. "I... I don't know... How can I be sure, Dean? That you're not just using me for my money?"

"When have I ever asked you for money, Sam? Never. And I don't intend to. I have a job, I can support myself now."

Sam shook his head. "I..." he stood up. "I need to think about all of this..." He stood up and took the papers. He was now walking to the front door. He stopped for a second and then continued. He left without another word.

"Goddamn it!" Dean screamed and threw one of the glasses on the table across the room against a wall. It shattered into a billion small pieces.

* * *

Sam slowly walked through the entrance door and closed it. His mother came out of the kitchen looking distressed. "Where have you even?! And why did you take my papers? Need I remind you, Sam, that it's illegal to go through such papers?"

Sam handed his mom the papers and have her a glare. "Have your stupid papers..." He then stormed upstairs.

Ashley sighed. She knew he and Dean had an argument. And it didn't end well. You could read it on his face.

Ashley entered Sam's room and found him lying in bed, covered up to his neck with his duvet and sheets. She could hear quiet sobs and hiccups.

She walked over and sat next to him on the bed. "Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"Go away" Sam said with a shaky voice.

"Sam... I am not leaving your room until you tell me what's wrong... You should know me better than that" she smiled.

She didn't get a reply, though. So she decided a different road. "Why did you take my papers, honey?"

Still no answer.

"Sam..." she put his hand on him, "I promise I won't get mad... No matter what... I mean it..."

Sam stirred a little until he finally spoke up. "You'll get mad... I know it..."

"I won't, baby, I promise... Those papers were about a man named Dean Winchester... Do you know him, Sam?"

Sam just shrugged.

"Sam." Her voice was more serious this time.

"Yes..." Sam's voice was very quiet. It was almost as if he whispered.

Sam now turned around so that he was facing Ashley. "Mom... Promise me you won't get mad..."

"I won't" she smiled.

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

Sam looked around a little until he finally spoke up. "Me and... Me and Dean... We... We've been seeing each other... Every now and then..."

"I see... And in what world did you think it was okay to see a married man?"

"I didn't know he was married! Not until I saw your papers downstairs... And something snapped in me and I had to go talk to him, sort this out... I... I love him, mom... I really do... And he loves me back..."

Ashley was shocked to say at least. She knew there was something between Dean and Sam, but she didn't there was actual love between them.

"At least I thought he loved me... He lied to me... And I don't think I can forgive him for that..."

Ashley was pretty sure Karma was messing with her; she came between Sam and Dean, and now she was feeling guilty as hell. She never wanted to make her son sad; that is the last thing a mother wants. She just wanted to protect her Sammy. He was seeing a 22 year old, for crying out loud. He was much too young for that.

"Sam... We all have secrets. Stuff we don't want other people to know about. I'm pretty sure you haven't told Dean everything about yourself either."

Sam huffed. "I hate it when you're right."

Ashley chuckled. "Look... I... I'm not gonna say I'm too happy about this... Relationship, but... I know you are smart enough to know what you are doing."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm okay with you seeing Dean. So get your butt out of bed and go talk to him, for Christ's sake."

"Mom, did you not hear a thing I said? He lied to me."

Ashley glared at him. "Fine, then I guess I'll have to talk to him. I'll invite him over for dinner."

"What? No!" Sam practically jumped out of bed. "I'll talk to him!" he said and ran out of the door.

Ashley rested her hands on her hips, proud of herself.

* * *

Sam was sitting out in back yard on a bench, looking at his phone. He eventually dialed Dean's number and put the device next to his ear. It rang a few times before Dean picked up.

"What do you want? What did you find out about me now?" Dean's tone was cold and slightly bitter. Sam bit his lip, he knew Dean had every right to be mad.

"I... I wanted to apologize for earlier..."

Silence.

Sam continued, "I know I overreacted a little, but you have to cut me some slack, I found out some big things..."

Dean still wasn't saying anything.

Sam sighed. "I'm sorry and I really hope you forgive me. You had every right to not tell me, it's your life..."

There was silence again. Sam was growing tired of Dean not answering him. He was about to say something, when the older male spoke up, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For, uh, apologizing and everything."

Sam smiled. "You're welcome."

"So what now?" Sam eventually asked.

"Hm?"

"What happens now? Are we done, or are you willing to put this all behind us?"

Dean chuckled. "Well, I'd be very sad if it was over. So I'm hoping it's not."

Sam grinned. "Then it's definitely not."

There was some more silence after. But it wasn't awkward silence; they both needed to process it a little.

"Hey, Dean."

"What?"

"I don't hate my nickname... As long as you're only one saying it."

Dean smiled on the other side. He felt sorta proud of himself; he was the only person who could call him Sammy. _His_ Sammy.

"Listen, I gotta go now" said Dean, "text me, okay?"

"I will."

"'Kay. Bye, _boyfriend_."

There was a beep, signaling the end of a call, and Sam was grinning. Hard. Boyfriend. Dean just called him boyfriend. _His boyfriend._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And please review! I love writing this story, but I'm getting very little feedback. I'm really grateful for it, but I wish there was more; I don't want this story to go unnoticed.

**_Electra Heartbreaker, xoxo_**


End file.
